Saved
by whitem
Summary: A simple title for a not so simple story. Ron is lost, and late for something very important. He comes across a situation that just might make him even later. Drama, Adventure, Angst, Romance... and maybe a few more. So it's more than what this story is listed as. Chapter 3 posted
1. Chapter 1

A different style of story for me. Hope y'all enjoy…

Disclaimer: As I've mentioned before, I do not own or gather any monetary compensation for writing this, nor do I have any legal connection with the Kim Possible characters. Any other characters outside of the Kim possible show in this story are OC's of my own creation. Some of the language will be a bit more "Real World", but it's nothing that bad. Hence the "T" rating, so please, read responsibly.

Saved

_I can't believe how my life has changed. My name is Elizabeth Harris, but most people call me Lizzy, and I am eleven years old. I live with my mother in Go City. My father died about two years ago, and he was our sole provider._

_ To keep the local child protection agency from taking me away, my mother has gone… "Off the Grid", as she liked to say. We have been living in our car for the past six months, and this is the first winter we have experienced in our car/home. _

_ My mom has been trying to find work, but it's hard, especially in the wintertime in a big city. We tried going to the local shelters, but they all said they were full and to check back the next day. When we would come back, the answer was always the same… "Sorry… Try again tomorrow". They would at least give us a little food and water before sending us back outside._

_ I try to keep warm with about 3 layers of coats and a couple blankets, but I still get cold. It has to be at least below freezing outside, as the moisture that collects on the inside of our windows freeze almost immediately._

_ My mom has developed a nasty cough, and I can tell she has a fever. Sometimes her forehead is so hot I can barely hold my hand against it._

_ It was today that I thought her fever had broken, as she wasn't near as warm, so I thought things would get better. She hasn't woken up at all today, and the sun is starting to go down. This is the first time she hasn't woken up. At least I can still see her breath, but seems to be quick. Things are not good, and I fear that my mother won't last much longer in this cold, and I might be next. We need help, so I've decided to get out of the car and see if I can find someone to help us._

_ I get out of the car and immediately begin to shiver it's so cold. Looking around, all I see is snow and ice from the previous day's storm, and snow piled up against the car where a snowplow had driven past. _

_ The sun has set over the tall buildings around us, and they seem so dark. I see nothing and nobody around us, but I don't want to leave my mother alone. Just as I'm about to get back into the car, I see a pair of headlights slowly come around a far corner. Hoping upon hope that this was someone that would help and not try to steal from us or kill us, I step into the road to try and get his or her attention._

What I did though, was misjudge the distance, and the fact that the road was covered with ice. The driver saw me, but he slammed on the brakes making the car skid. I tried to get out of the way, but the sliding car seemed to follow me!

…x x x x…

"Hello? Little girl? Are you OK? Damn… I hope I didn't kill her." The voice cut through the fog in my brain, and then I felt a light slap on the side of my face. It made my cheek sting since it was so cold, and pulled me back awake.

"Little girl… are you OK?"

I opened my eyes, and I saw the face of someone who looked… for lack of a better word or phrase… kind. He seemed older, maybe about the age of my mom, or even a little younger. He had big brown caring eyes, and light freckles on his cheeks. He had a mop of blond hair that stuck out from underneath a stocking cap, which had… was that the face of a ferret on the front?

"Little girl… My name is Ron. Are you hurt?" He was definitely someone that wasn't going to hurt my mother and I.

"Y… yeah. I'm OK… but my butt is a bit sore… and cold." He held out a hand, which I took and he pulled me up into a standing position.

"I think that's where the corner of my car hit you. Sorry 'bout that." His smile was so genuine, and it reminded me a bit of my father, but that was so long ago.

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you 'Little Girl' now, can I?"

"E… Elizabeth… but everyone calls me Lizzy." I brushed some hair out of my eyes so I could see better.

"Are you out here alone Lizzy? You look half frozen. Would you like to get inside my car and warm up?" My first reaction was to say no, as I wasn't supposed to get in the car of a stranger, but something told me to trust him.

Before I answered, I took his hand and led him to our car. It was so cold outside I could barely talk. "M… my mom is in there, and she's real s… sick. C… can you help her first?"

Ron opened the door next to the sidewalk, and he leaned inside. I walked up next to him to see if he could help. When he placed two fingers on the side of her neck I saw Mom slowly raise a hand towards him. Maybe Mom was going to be OK.

She gently placed a hand on the side of his head and guided him down to her so she could say something. I could barely hear her, so I'm sure Ron could hear clearly. Even though it was hard for me to hear, I clearly heard my mother say, "P… please take care… of Lizzy, and tell that I… love… her."

My mom's hand fell off to the side of the back seat, dangling in mid-air, and Ron placed two fingers on the side of her neck again. I saw him bow his head, and then placed her hand onto her chest.

"Is… is she…?" I dared not say the word.

I saw tears falling from his eyes before he said three words. "I'm sorry Lizzy."

…x x x x…

It must have been a while, as I woke in the passenger seat of a car. It surprised me so much to be in an unfamiliar place that I let out a strangled scream.

"Whoa!" The car slid a little, but then the driver regained control and looked over at me. "Good, you're awake Lizzy. Do you remember me?"

Of course I did. "You said your name was Ron."

"That's right. Do… do you remember what happened to your mother?" Again I saw those caring brown eyes.

I dropped my own gaze, and felt tears falling down my cheeks. "Yes."

"I'm taking you to a hospital Lizzy, to get you checked out. There I'm going to call someone who can help us." He then messed with something on the dashboard. "Damn rental GPS. These things aren't as good as a Kimmunicator."

"Uhh… a what?" I had never heard of anything like that.

"A Kim… err… never mind. It's a device that I could have called help on right away, and it uses an advanced mapping system to tell me where I need to go. But I left it at home because I was in such a rush."

Now that I had some time to look at Ron a little closer, I saw that he had a suit on, and it looked like a nice one. I looked around the small car, and I saw in the back seat what looked like a tux wrapped in a plastic bag, and a box with a clear lid. Inside I could see what appeared to be a flower of some kind.

Chuckling, I asked "Where you going? A wedding?"

He quickly looked over at me, but then just as quick he flashed another smile. "You're quite observant Lizzy, but you're almost right. I am… or I was… going to a wedding rehearsal."

"Best Man?" I asked, felling a bit curious about this guy that had saved me.

"One higher." He said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"The Groom?" He nodded with the biggest smile I had seen on him yet. "You… you're missing a wedding party because you… want to help… me?"

"Of course Lizzy… It's what I do. It's what… WE… do." He then pulled a wallet from the center console, while still keeping an eye on the road, and opened it to reveal a picture. "My full name is Ron Stoppable, and this is my fiancé… Kim Possible."

"Th… the REAL Kim Possible?" I said with my eyes wide and a dropped jaw. The shock of learning who my saviors were was too much for me, and I must have fainted at that point.

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, I'm starting a short story here that I expect to be somewhere between 3 to 5 chapters. I'm trying something a little different here, as I'm going to try and write this in Present Tense, and First Person. We'll how well I do this. So… Please don't flame, but if you find anything that doesn't match up to those parameters, PLEASE let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are finally with Chapter 2. Took me a bit longer to update than I wanted to, sorry. (I seem to be apologizing a lot for that lately)

I would like to say Thank-you to those who left a review for the previous chapter: CajunBear73, Chris Beaver101, studyofchaos, Katsumara, Jimmy1201, ajw1970, levi2000a1, Sentinel103, bigherb81, HubbleHugger2011, Beckman, Ranchero D, Uberscribbler, and AngelicInkLing… Y'all Rock!

Chapter 2

**Previously…**

"The Groom?" He nodded with the biggest smile I had seen on him yet. "You… you're missing a wedding party because you… want to help… me?"

"Of course Lizzy… It's what I do. It's what… WE… do." He then pulled a wallet from the center console, while still keeping an eye on the road, and opened it to reveal a picture. "My full name is Ron Stoppable, and this is my fiancé… Kim Possible."

"Th… the REAL Kim Possible?" I said with my eyes wide and a dropped jaw. The shock of learning who my saviors were was too much for me, and I must have fainted at that point.

…x x x x…

**The Continuation:**

When I awoke again, (I don't think I've ever slept out so much in my life, but then again, I was probably a bit weak from hunger and the cold), my rescuer was carrying me towards a set of glass doors. I could see flashing red lights shining on a brick wall, and I guessed that we were at a hospital.

When… what was this guy's name again? Oh yeah, Ron… felt me stir he looked down at me. "Glad to see you're awake Lizzy. I finally found Go City General Hospital after getting that GPS to work, and I wanted to get you inside where it's nice and warm. Would you like to walk?"

"Mmm Hmm…" I simply said, "Thank you."

Ron set me down and took hold of my hand as we walked the last few feet into the hospital. It was so bright inside I had to squint my eyes, and there seemed to be **so** many people! "Looks like it's a busy night, hope you don't mind waiting."

"Don't you need to get to your wedding party?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden or bother. Now that we were at a hospital, everything should be OK, right? Man, was I ever wrong.

A voice suddenly screeched from across the room. "Boy… what are **you** doing here? It's obvious that my previous equation never completely worked out, and I thought I would never lay my eyes on you again. I actually factored in the possibility we may cross paths in the future, so now I guess I'll find out if my new calculations and theory is correct!

"Coefficients! Get both the boy AND the girl!" From off to one side of the Emergency room I saw a couple of guys suddenly run towards us. They both had capes on, and one had the number "2" on his chest, while the other had a number "3".

"Uh oh Lizzy… we gotta go!" Ron whipped me around in the other direction, and in a matter of seconds we were back outside in the cold, and I had just warmed up! "Quick, get in the car!"

I had barely gotten the door of the car shut and Ron had the engine started and was speeding out of the parking lot as quick as he could on the snow and ice. "Wh… who are they, and why are they chasing us?"

"Someone from my past who tried to hurt me, and I thought I would never see them again! In fact, I can't even believe that him and his croonies recognized me!" The car slid around another corner as Ron was trying to get back to the freeway. "His name is the Mathter, and he got in trouble for performing unethical mathematical experiments and computations."

"Unethi… what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

Ron harumphed. "Never mind about that. All I know at this point, is that the Mathter is now chasing us!"

The car slid a bit as he accelerated on the ramp to get back on the freeway. "Whoa!"

"At least he's not after us with that helicopter hat." Ron mumbled as he was looking out the windows and up into the sky.

While continuing to drive on the freeway, Ron was concentrating on the road to try and keep from sliding anymore. He didn't see the strange car pull up beside us that was painted a weird purple, green and yellow. On the passenger side was what appeared to be a 'divide sign'.

"Is… that them?" I said, pointing out the driver's side window.

Ron glanced over and then back at the road. "It sure is. I can't go any faster, especially in this little rental. His vehicle is heavier, so he has more traction."

Since we were traveling a bit faster than other vehicles on the road, Ron was able to make a lane change to put another vehicle between us and this… this… 'Math' guy. We then saw this guy pass the car that was on our left in the outside lane, and then he slowed down, causing the car next to us to slow down as well. Before we knew it, this crazed villain, or whoever he was, was right next to us again!

I saw one of the passengers in the car roll down his window, and do a 'rolling' motion with his hand. "I… I think he wants you to roll down your window."

"He's nuts if he thinks I'm going to do that." Ron replied, and gripped the wheel a bit tighter.

"This guy seems quite insistent." I replied, while wondering if Ron had a plan.

"Fine." Ron pressed a button on the door and his window only went down about half way. I could then hear this guy's voice as he yelled over at us.

"Pull over and get into my car, boy! I'll leave the girl alone if you just pull over!"

I then heard Ron mumble under his breath, "I hope my insurance covers this…"

Before I knew what happened, Ron slowed down a bit and steered our car right into the right rear of our pursuers! There was a crunch of metal and plastic, but neither of us lost control.

"Well that didn't work." Ron mumbled to himself, and I started to wonder if he always talked to himself in stressful situations.

Ron looked over at me with a worry on his face, and I could tell he was going to either say something to me, or ask me something. It was the later. "Lizzy? If you see something that seems a bit strange, can you keep it a secret?"

"Uhh… umm… sure." I had no idea what he was talking about, so I prepared myself for whatever was going to happen next.

Ron then rolled his window all the way down, and I saw him reach out with his left hand. It looked as if he was using the palm of his hand to press against the wind, but that was far from what he had planned, for what I saw next defied all logic.

A blue energy seemed to form around his hand and wrist, and then it looked like a beam of energy of the same color shot out from Ron's hand! This… beam of energy… shot a ways in front of the car beside us, and if I didn't know any better, it looked like it melted the ice and snow on the road! It took only a few seconds for us to reach that point in the road, and that strangely painted car hit the patch of now half frozen-half slush, and the driver immediately lost control of the vehicle!

Ron kept his concentration on the road as we quickly sped past. The car that was chasing us veered off to the right behind us and off the road into the gently sloped ditch next to the freeway. I spun around in my seat and saw the vehicle slide sideways and quickly come to a stop with snow piled up against the doors. They definitely weren't going to be chasing us anymore. I quickly rolled my window down to look behind us and I thought I heard a high pitched voice call out "Brackets!"

I immediately regretted doing that, as now I was really cold. When I closed my window and turned back around, Ron already had the heat on high.

"Well **that** was exciting!" I breathed out, feeling a bit out of breath from the excitement.

"As soon as we get to the Rehearsal Dinner, I'll have to call Wade and tell him everything." I heard Ron say as he checked the GPS.

"Did you finally get that thing to work?"

"It received a satellite signal just long enough for me to see where the church is. I'd guess we're only about half an hour from there and…"

Something finally clicked in my brain, and I interrupted Ron. "Wait… you said 'We'?"

"Well of course I meant 'We', Lizzy. We're a team now, aren't we?" Once again I saw those caring brown eyes of his that seemed to say that everything was going to be just fine.

"B… but… won't the police think that you… kidnapped me, or something?" I couldn't help but worry that Ron would get in some serious trouble all because of me.

"I doubt it. There were quite a few people in the hospital that saw everything, including some nurses." Ron then checked the time on the clock in the car. "I'll be over an hour late, almost two, so I hope Kim won't be too put out."

…x x x x…

Ron's guess of being half an hour from the church was pretty close. When we arrived, I saw a group of people standing out in the cold, and one person in particular seemed quite agitated. I couldn't really tell who it was, but I could see some locks of red hair falling out from the large hood that almost completely covered her face. A dark-skinned girl was trying to keep her from getting into a small red car.

Just as we pulled into a parking spot right next to the building, this agitated person immediately came running up to the divers side just as we parked. She yanked the car door open and literally pulled Ron from the drivers' seat!

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! Where have you been!" She then saw the damage on the left front of the car. "Were you in an accident? You're almost two hours late and…" It was then that she saw me sitting in the passenger seat. Immediately her voice softened when she saw the concern on my face. "Who's this?"

"Kim…" Ron started as he walked around to my door and opened it to let me out. "This is Lizzy Harris, and I think we need to go inside so I can tell you a long story."

To be continued…

* * *

Whew! Writing an action sequence from someone who is experiencing it was a bit of a challenge. I hope it flowed OK. Now we shall see Kim's reaction to the sitch…


	3. Chapter 3

First off, let me say Thank-you to all who Reviewed the previous chapter: Jimmy1201, CajunBear73, Sentinel103, levi2001a1, HubbleHugger2011, ajw1970, bigherb81, Beckman, Katsumara, and LyddieLovesWriting… I've said it before and I'll say it again, y'all Rock! (I apologize to those that sign on anonymously if I don't get a Review Response to ya)

Quick Disclaimer: Any characters related to Kim Possible are not owned by me, nor do I gain any monetary benefit from using them in this story. Lizzy is an OC of my own creation.

Chapter 3

Previously:

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! Where have you been!" She then saw the damage on the left front of the car. "Were you in an accident? You're almost two hours late and…" It was then that she saw me sitting in the passenger seat. Immediately her voice softened when she saw the concern on my face. "Who's this?"

"Kim…" Ron started as he walked around to my door and opened it to let me out. "This is Lizzy Harris, and I think we need to go inside so I can tell you a long story."

…x x x x…

I stepped out of the car, and I'm not sure why I did it, but almost immediately my hand found Ron's, and I noticed Kim's eyes had caught my actions. She then turned around and went back inside the building, with us following. All of the others came in behind us.

When I started to take my coat off, Ron was right there to take it from me. Before he went to hang it up, he mentioned the shirt I had on. ""So you like the Oh Boyz, huh?"

At first I had forgotten I had on an old "Oh Boyz" T-shirt. "Huh? Oh… Yeah, I guess I used too. I haven't heard much of their music lately though. Occasionally I would hear it on the "Where Are They Now?" radio program in our car." I ran my hands through my dirty light brown hair in an attempt to look at least a little bit presentable. After all… everyone else in the room had on nice clothes.

"Are you hungry?" Ron asked, and I almost said no, but my stomach seemed to disagree with a loud growl.

He chuckled and responded by pulling me to the buffet that was laid out on a long table. My eyes went wide, as I had never seen so much food! Of course there was about half of it gone since the wedding party had already eaten, but there was more than enough for me.

Ron grabbed a plate and asked me what I would like. At first I was a bit surprised by him offering to put a plate together, but I quickly shook it off and started moving down the table pointing to various items that looked good.

He then led me to a large round table, and the chair he pulled out for me to sit in was sitting in a spot that had a small card with his name printed on it. I initially protested, but he insisted so I sat down. Ron placed the food in front of me, and by the time he came back with a glass of water for me to drink, I had already gone through half of my plate.

"Wow… You could give me a run for my money in an eating contest." Just as I opened my mouth to say something a belch came out of my mouth, and immediately my cheeks turned red. "Hah ha… It's OK Lizzy. In some cultures that's a compliment to the chef."

After a quick apology on my part, I then finished off the plate and drank down the entire glass of water. I put my silverware on the plate, and then as soon as I stood up with everything, Kim Possible stepped up beside me and took it from me.

"Let me get that for you Lizzy." She said, and then returned in a couple of minutes with Ron at her side.

"Sooo… are you up to telling Kim about our adventure?" Ron asked as the two of them sat down opposite of me. "I'll start, and when I get to the point that we met, you can take over… OK?"

For the next twenty minutes or so Ron and I told Kim about our adventure, with me finishing it up.

"I was so worried that you would be upset at me for causing Ron to be late for his rehearsal and dinner. Then when I heard you ask who I was after we pulled into the parking lot I just sat there looking like an idiot. I'm so…"

"Hush now Lizzy." Kim said in a caring voice. "None of this was your fault. I mean, with everything that you've gone through, I'm surprised that you're not a nervous wreck."

Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek. "Sorry… but for a moment there you… you sounded like… like my mother."

It's hard to describe, but after telling Kim about everything that happened to Ron and I, it felt like the reality of everything suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I was saved by a complete stranger, chased by a crazed guy who apparently had a thing for math, and I… I lost my… my mother.

Quicker than I could wipe the tears from my face that were now running like a faucet, both Kim and Ron were at my side holding me tight. It felt good, and it reminded me of when I was hugged by my parents in the same manner so long ago. Even though it felt good to be consoled like this… I still couldn't help but continue to blubber, and I hate it when I get emotional.

I lost track of time, and before I knew what had happened, I woke up on a couch in what seemed like an office. The door was barely ajar, and just outside in the hallway I could hear voices. It was Ron and Kim having a discussion about me, and it seemed to be getting a bit… intense.

"We **can't** turn her into Child Protective Services Kim! I realize that's the most logical and legal thing to do right now, but I can tell that she's starting to get attached. Heck… **I'm** starting to get attached to **her**! Lizzy is in a fragile place right now, and I think that giving her to a strange group of people at this point is the wrong thing to do."

Kim's voice sounded stern, but yet understanding. "Now I know the two of you went through an intense situation Ron. It's hard not to get attached to someone you've just rescued, and heck, if I was her… **I'd** probably start falling in love with the cute guy that just saved me as well!"

Wait… She thinks I'm… _in love_… with Ron? I also didn't like the fact that they were arguing over me, so I got up from the couch and opened the door, revealing that I was awake. They both looked at me in shock, and I decided to just speak up. "Excuse me, but would you like to hear **my** point of view?"

"Oh Lizzy… I'm sorry you…" Kim started to say but I cut her off.

"Please Kim… I know what you're saying, but I have **not** fallen in love with Ron here. I am more grateful than you could ever know for what he's done for me, and because of that I admit that I have some feelings towards him, but it… it's hard to explain. He… feels like something more than say a brother, but yet less than what I would feel for a father. I remember how I felt around my Dad before he died, so I know what I'm talking about. I was much younger, but I still remember. And you remind me so much of my mom Kim, that it's hard to look at you sometimes. Please, come in here with me." I took Kim's hand in one of mine, and then took hold of Ron's as well and led both into the office.

"I'll admit that I don't want to go to a Protection Agency, but it might be the right course of action. The last thing I want to do is to get either of you in trouble." I looked into Ron's puppy dog brown eyes. "Ron… I am so glad you were there to save me. You saved me in more ways than one… both from my own sorrow of losing my mom, and most likely from dying in the cold next to her. But you also saved me from my own grief. If you hadn't shown up when you… when you did…" I abruptly wiped a tear from my cheek before continuing.

I then turned to Kim. "And you, Kim Possible… I know you from the news, and I've seen the great things that you do. You've saved people all over the world. I know I'm just an eleven-year-old girl, but I don't want to come between the two of you. When I first heard the two of you arguing about me, I'll admit that I was afraid. But I was afraid of not ever seeing Ron, or even you… again." I didn't realize that I was still holding each of their hands, so I let them go and sat down on the couch I had been sleeping on earlier.

It didn't take long for the two adults that were standing in the middle of the room to sit down as well, with me between them. Getting an idea, I placed a hand on each of their thighs, stood up from the couch, went to the door and closed it. When I turned around each of them had a questioning look on their faces.

"Ron? Kim? I took a couple steps closer to them and said "I really don't want to go, but I also really want to stay with the two of you, if you'll let me. I… I saw something on TV a long time ago. It was from an old movie, but there was a song that stuck in my head ever since. It's short, but it sums up how I'm feeling right now. I need to roughen up my voice as the guy who sang it had a rough voice as well. Otherwise, it just doesn't sound right.

Nervously I cleared my throat, and then started to sing in as rough a voice I could muster, and I couldn't help but dance a little as I sang it.

_Did you ever have the feeling that you wanted to go?_

_When you still had the feeling that you wanted to stay?_

_You know it was right,_

_Was it wrong?_

_Still you know you wouldn't be very long!_

_It's tough to have the feeling that you wanted to go,_

_Still had the feeling that you wanted to stay…_

_Start to go!_

_Change your mind!_

_Start to go again,_

_But you change your mind again!_

_It's tough to have the feeling that you wanted to go,_

_Still have the feeling that you wanted to stay…_

_Doe Ray Me Fah So Lah Tee Do!_

_I go!_

_I stay!_

(by now my tears were falling again, and my voice hitched a bit between the last two words.)

_I… go._

I stood in the shocked silence for just a few moments, sniffling like an idiot and trying not to bawl my eyes out. I so did not want to leave and possibly never see either of them again, but I had to go. Like I said earlier, it was the right thing to do. I just only hoped that…

In the middle of my thoughts I suddenly felt the crushing hug of two people that I had come to love in a _very_ short time.

…x x x x…

Not long after my little 'song and dance' a phone call was made, and then Kim helped me to look at least a little more presentable. My hair was combed, and my face and hands were washed. It didn't take much longer and an older lady from the Child Protection Agency had arrived, and was now waiting for me while I was saying good-bye to Ron and Kim.

"I'll never forget you Ron." Was all I could say as he knelt in front of me.

"Hey there kiddo… We're not saying good-bye, OK? I… **WE**… will see you again. I know it. I not only know it, I promise it. Now let's wipe those beautiful brown eyes dry." He rubbed a tear from my cheek, and I could see that he was holding back a few tears as well. Before standing Ron gave me a crushing hug.

Kim was next to kneel down in front of me. "Lizzy… I know we've just barely met, and that I barely know you… But I feel like we have known each other for a long time. Like Ron said, I'm sure we will see you again." She also gave me a strong hug, and even a small kiss on my cheek.

She then stood up beside Ron, and it was as if their hands melded together. I truly hoped that they weren't lying to me, and that we really would see each other again.

With a heavy heart I turned around, and the older lady was patiently waiting for me with her hands folded in front of her. She gently placed a hand behind my back as I passed, and led me out of the building. I didn't look back until I was sitting in the passenger seat of her car, and there was Ron and Kim standing on the steps waving good-bye.

It had stopped snowing, and it looked like it was clearing a bit as I could now see some stars overhead. The last thing that I heard before falling asleep in the car was the crunch of tires on snow and ice.

To be concluded…

* * *

Wow… I wrote an emotional scene that didn't have anything to do with death. I believe that's a first for me.

The song "Did you have the feeling that you wanted to go?" was originally performed by Jimmy Durante.


	4. Chapter 4

No author notes to place here at this time.

Let me say Thank-you to all who left a review for the previous chapter: Sentinel103, CajunBear73, levi2000a1, LyddieLovesWriting, Katsumara, Beckman, bigherb81, Hubblehugger2011, and Reader101w. I've said it before, and I'll say it again… Y'all Rock!

Previously on Saved…

With a heavy heart I turned around, and the older lady was patiently waiting for me with her hands folded in front of her. She gently placed a hand behind my back as I passed, and led me out of the building. I didn't look back until I was sitting in the passenger seat of her car, and there was Ron and Kim standing on the steps waving good-bye.

It had stopped snowing, and it looked like it was clearing a bit as I could now see some stars overhead. The last thing that I heard before falling asleep in the car was the crunch of tires on snow and ice.

And now the conclusion…

Chapter 4

Two months. It had been two months since I left Ron and Kim at their wedding rehearsal, and I've been living in this… 'half-way house'… as Miss Gilroy called it.

I had received a couple of post cards from the Stoppables, the first one was from where they apparently had their honeymoon, as it was from Hawaii, and the second one was from a town called Middleton Colorado, and it was cryptic to be sure.

_Lizzy… Everything's been taken care of, and we'll see you soon! Ron and Kim._

What did that mean 'Everything's been taken care of'? Did they get everything done that they wanted to after getting married? Did they buy a house? Did they…? I dared not even THINK what else they could have done. I received the last postcard about a week ago, and I was starting to wonder just how long their idea of the word 'soon' was.

The half-way house I was staying in would have classes like any other school, but in order for ease of teaching, kids of all ages were lumped together. The person teaching would then try and mix subjects that would keep everyone's attention, but for some reason today my mind was somewhere else.

"Miss Harris? Miss Harris?" After the teacher said my name the second time, I slowly turned my head. "What is so interesting out that window?"

"Nothing Mrs. Snedeger. Sorry… I guess I was just spacing off, or something." I then turned around fully and put my full attention on the teacher.

"I know this subject is a bit boring for the older children, but I would at least like you to **appear** interested." I could tell the teacher wasn't really angry with me, as she figured out early on that I already had a good grasp on what she was teaching, she was just a little upset at my inattention.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snedeger." Some of the younger kids snickered at me a little bit.

That's quite all right. Now… where was I? She then turned back to the chalkboard. "Oh yes… The contraction 'You're', with the apostrophe is the same as saying 'You are', where as…"

Once again I found myself zoning out a bit as the teacher rambled on about things I had learned early on when I was still going to school before… well… I still prefer not to think about those days. So I put an elbow on my desk and placed my chin into my palm and tried to pay attention. Who knows? Maybe she will eventually cover something I didn't know yet.

When the bell finally rang I listlessly grabbed my books and trudged towards the door. Just as I was about to enter the hallway, Mrs. Snedeger called out. "Elizabeth?" I knew she had something important to say, as she only called me by my full first name when that was the case.

"I… just wanted to say how sorry I am for covering everything that you obviously have been taught before. Hopefully once you find a more permanent place to stay they can enroll you in a regular school."

I gave a little sigh before responding. "Yeah, I hope so too. But it probably wouldn't work out well right now as its still summer and I think schools are out now, aren't they?"

"There are some schools that are going to this new 'Track' system, where classes are pretty much all year round. Maybe…?" That's what I liked about Mrs. S. She was always looking at the bright side of things.

"Yeah… maybe. I'll see you tomorrow." After walking out of the classroom, I slowly walked down the hall, thinking once again about that last postcard from Ron and Kim, hoping that maybe they really would come and see me.

I arrived at my room, where I had a roommate that was just a couple years younger than me, and I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. _Maybe Janice is back from her appointment already?_ I thought, as she was to meet with prospective parents. I couldn't help but hope that she would find new home and family.

With another sigh I pushed the door open. "Well Janice… how'd it go with…"

That's when I saw two people in the room that I didn't recognize, and immediately I went on the defensive. "Who are you, and why are you in my room?"

Before the two individuals could answer, I heard Miss Gilroy's voice behind me. "Oh, I'm sorry Lizzy. I was going to try and get with you after your class today, but I ran a little late. I hope your guests didn't surprise you too much. This is Mr. Sensei and his assistant, Yorishiko. They are with a relatively new adoption agency."

"Ahh… adoption agency?" My heart skipped a beat, hoping that I would be able to see Ron and Kim again before a new family was found for me. In fact, I was kinda hoping that… no, I can't think that. If I got my hopes up too much…

After a moment in which I was getting my wits back together, I realized that everyone seemed to be looking at me. "Oh… I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm very pleased to meet you." I gave a slight bow, which was first met with a couple of surprised looks, but then immediately returned with the two of them bowing back.

The man with the long white beard spoke first. "We apologize for showing up in this manner, but our adoption agency was contacted by someone who is very close to us, and requested that we preside over all legal matters pertaining to your adoption."

I was flabbergasted, to be sure. "You… you mean there is someone who wants to adopt… an eleven year old girl… namely, me? Who would…"

Just then I heard another voice behind me, and I recognized it immediately. "We would." I spun around while saying "Ron?!" There was Ron Stoppable and his now wife Kim, smiling at me as they stood just inside my door.

In two large steps I launched myself at both of them and was immediately in a hug that I hoped would never end. I felt like I wanted to cry, but all I could do was smile like an idiot at the two of them.

Ron was the next to say something. "So I take it you would like to be part of our family?"

"But… how did you… why didn't you… SAY something? Like in your postcards? A phone call would have been nice too, you know." I playfully punched my soon-to-be-Dad in the shoulder.

He looked over at Kim with a sly smile, then back at me and answered, "This IS our way of telling you."

My jaw dropped and I looked over at Kim questioningly, who replied with a smile "You'll get used to that."

…x x x x…

By the end of the week (2 days later) all paperwork was finished, and sent to the appropriate authorities. Ron and Kim had petitioned the judge presiding over my case to let me stay with them while Colorado's CPS system processed everything, and he agreed. I think it was because of something that Ron and Kim had done to help him a few years ago that he decided in this manner.

Now I'm siting in my own… yes, my OWN room typing on MY computer. I wanted everything that I went through written down, so that if I have my own children in the future, they can read this and see that if things seem down and it appears that there's no way out… something may happen that will turn everything around.

Kim… excuse me, my Mom… is now calling me for dinner, so I better go. But I'll finish with this:

No matter how far down you've fallen, or how bad the cards are that you've been delt… It may be one small thing, or even something as major as being hit in the butt by a car to be… saved.

The End…

* * *

Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this 'Character Piece'. I only have one other major OC, and he's a villain. I wanted to try something completely different, and Lizzy Harris was what I came up with.

Oh, before I forget… I'm going to try and get the other two stories of mine in progress finished, and then take a short break from writing. It won't be long, just enough time to take care of RL things and kind of re-boot my brain a bit.


End file.
